American Waffle, Brussels Waffle
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Semuanya dimulai dari keinginan America mengganti makan siang dari kebiasaannya yaitu hamburger. Dan pembicaraan diantara dua orang yang jarang bertemu dimulai dari membahas makanan sama namun berbeda.


Author : *gali makam* Ini apa? Ini sumpah rasanya plot nggak jelas

France : Ohonhonhon~

Author : Diem France!

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning : Cerita pendek dengan alur ringan kayak krupuk, kriuk kriuk**

* * *

Pertemuan tingkat dunia, di mana beberapa negara berkumpul membahas masalah yang dirasa penting. Tapi ada pengecualian untuk kali ini. Biasanya setiap negara bergilir mengadakan acara di wilayah masing-masing(kecuali negara ketiga yang termasuk kategori belum berkembang)harus berdebat di salah satu ruangan di gedung 'pemerintahan' internasional atau Persatuan Bangsa-Bangsa.

Debat memang terlihat sengit, tunjuk-menunjuk hingga adu jotos sampai paling parah adalah kekerasan menjadi hal lumrah. Selain itu kalau parah, pasti ada beberapa tembakan terutama dari orang Swiss yang sangat mudah terpancing amarahnya jika negara berambut pirang lebih mungil darinya didekati salah satu laki-laki. Singkatnya, senjata berupa berondongan peluru akan mudah mengenai orang yang terlalu berani atau lebih tepat disebut bodoh tersebut.

Sisanya? Mereka hanya mengobrol hal-hal tidak serius atau lebih memilih tidur. Ya, tidak salah. Tidur menjadi opsi salah satunya daripada menambah keributan dan membuat tekanan darah kolega mereka dari Jerman meledak.

America, laki-laki dengan rambut pirang gandum lalu ada bagian mencuat keatas bernama Nantucket hanya menatap jam tangan bermerek di tangan. Ia berharap agar cepat-cepat istirahat makan siang. Hari ini entah kenapa ia menginginkan makanan berbeda, bukan burger melainkan seporsi _American _waffle.

"Baiklah, istirahat untuk setengah jam dan kita kembali membahas soal teroris yang sedang menyerang beberapa negara"

"Aww, _dude… _tidak bisakah membicarakan tentang topic menarik selain teroris?" ini sebenarnya masalah menyinggung karena ia biasanya dimaki habis-habisan oleh musuh bebuyutan, Russia. Alasannya? Peristiwa 11 September beberapa tahun silam.

"Itu karena kau tidak becus, benar bukan Amerika?"

"Diam kau Russia." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk dengan perasaan malas.

Tempat makan mewah sudah penuh diisi oleh negara-negara. _Restaurant _kelas tinggi yang menyajikan menu tradisional kebanjiran rejeki orang-orang dari berbagai negara. America sudah memesan _American _waffledengan diberi topping es krim rasa cokelat. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, ada seseorang yang ikut duduk bersamanya. Memang tempat duduk penuh, sedangkan ketika ingin duduk bersama Canada, saudaranya malah sibuk dengan Cuba.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Soalnya tempat duduk broer penuh diisi Spain, Romano dan Portugal" suara yang terlalu feminim untuk seorang laki-laki.

Ternyata Belgium, "tentu saja, silakan."

Perempuan tersebut juga memesan _waffle _namun dengan embel-embel 'Brussels' di depan. Ia mendongak, Belgia hanya menatap dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, monsieur America?"

"Umm… tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel tuan begitu. Rasanya jadi canggung, America saja! Dan, sepertinya… aku baru mendengar Brussels waffle. Wafflejenis baru ya?"

Tak disangka kedua pesanan datang bersamaan, milik America adalah waffledengan bentuk kotak dan terlihat padat, sedangkan yang dipesan Belgium lebih tipis namun lebih besar berbentuk kotak dan cekungan lebih dalam.

"Tidak, sudah lama dan dari wilayahku. Lihat, bentuknya beda, kan? Toppingnya juga, aslinya tidak pakai _topping _sama sekali, tapi karena aku sedang lapar dan ingin yang manis… jadi pakai krim kocok. Milikmu pakai es krim, kan? Di wilayahku tidak ada waffle pakai es krim"

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana bisa waffle tidak pakai es krim!? Itu kan aneh?"

"Semuanya tergantung budaya masing-masing. Oh, kau tahu? Di wilayahku bahkan hanya diberi gula halus sebagai pelengkap?"

"Benarkah?"

"Yup"

"Wow, ternyata beda-beda. Dan umm… maaf?"

"Kenapa, America?"

"Bolehkah, mencicipi waffle-mu. Mungkin aku bisa memesan hal lain kalau ingin varia-"

Belgium sudah mengangat garpu yang pada ujungnya terdapat potongan waffle miliknya. Ia tersenyum seperti kucing.

"Buka mulutmu"

"Hei aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

Dengan wajah masam ia melahap potongan waffle tersebut.

"Enak, lebih kering dan tidak dingin. Hangat"

"Karena waffle di negaraku disajikan sebagai kudapan hangat."

Mereka terdiam, Belgium hanya melahap waffle miliknya dengan tenang.

"Tidak mau mencicipi waffleku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Eh? Yah… maksudku, umm… aku baru saja meminta wafflemu, err… bertukar mencicipi?" America menggosok bagian belakang leher, memang kebiasaannya jika merasa canggung akan melakukan hal tersebut.

Belgium hendak mengambil namun garpu miliknya beradu dengan yang dipegang America.

"Gantian."

Belgium menatap America. Ia terkikik geli dan membuka mulutnya. America sebenarnya merasa malu dan mulai memerah muka hingga ke telinga. Potongan waffle dengan sedikit es krim sudah hampir masuk ke mulut Belgium.

Sebuah _flash _kamera memotong momen tersebut. Belgium terkejut, America dengan cepat meletakkan garpu di piringnya.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ foto _couple _United Nations tahun ini bertambah nominasinya."

America berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengerjar France. Orang yang dikejar hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menghindari America.

Belgium hanya tersenyum ala kucing melihat dua negara saling berkejaran dan melahap potongan waffle di piring America, "enak kok, Alfred."

* * *

Author : Sumpah, rasanya pengen ngubur diri dan cerita macam apa ini!?

Thailand : Sabar ana~ jangan kubur diri sendiri!

Author : Beginilah kalau saya nge-ship pairing paling crack dan jarang ada yang ngepair. Sedih rasanya asupan cuma sedikit sampe harus bikin sendiri

Thailand : Semangat ana~

Author : Iya, dan UN kelar deh. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini!


End file.
